


Marry Me, Keiko!

by StarlingChild4



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Yusuke spent nearly his whole life trying to convince Keiko to marry him. Though he drives her crazy (in more ways than one), she slowly comes to terms with her feelings and desires with the juvenile delinquent, even during their strange "friends with benefits" relationship.Originally posted on ff.net





	Marry Me, Keiko!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on my fanfiction.net account. But I decided to branch out a bit and share my work in various avenues. There doesn't seem to be a very large Yu Yu Hakusho fanbase, but if you're out there, I hope you'll enjoy a little Yusuke/Keiko smut. This is Keiko's POV, so certain plot points are missing/glossed over/or are simply inaccurate. This is simply an inner look at Yusuke and Keiko's (sexual) relations, and of Keiko's feelings.

"Keiko! Keiko, come on and see if you'll catch me!"

"Wait!" The little girl cried out, out of breath, as she jogged after her friend. "Yusuke!"

The boy grinned mischievously and pretended to stop within arm's reach then darted off again. He winked and laughed and till he came to a stop at last at the end of the walkway. Keiko managed to catch up, panting loudly, and resting her hands on her knees. Yusuke laughed, and she glared up at him. 

"It's not my fault I couldn't catch you!" She said in protest. "You're …. you're an alien, Yusuke!" 

"That's what my mom says," Yusuke said nonchalantly. He turned around cheekily and smacked his butt. "Betcha you don't know anyone else who's friends with an alien--- WHOA!" He lost balance and fell into the shallow water. Keiko cried out and hurried over to the edge. Yusuke was unharmed but rather embarrassed, but still grinned up at her. Before she could yell at him again, he got up on one knee, and said, rather dramatically, "Keiko, will you marry this stupid alien?" 

Keiko stared, her mouth open. Her heart pounded, her words lost. But before she could gather her wits, her friend burst out laughing. 

"You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" He fell backwards, soaking himself through, clutching his sides in hysterical laughter. Keiko felt angry tears prick at her eyes. 

"Yusuke, you jerk! I'll never marry you!" And she ran off, half-crying, half-laughing at her stupid best friend's antics. 

* * *

"Let's get married, Keiko."

She stopped eating her lunch and stared at Yusuke, dumbfounded. He was staring intently at her, his eyes sincere, no dramatizations, no ready laughter. But the old pain of five years earlier prickled at her pride, and she turned up her nose. Yusuke sighed. 

"Oh, come on, Keiko, you're not still mad, are ya?"

"I don't know, Yusuke Urameshi, you tell me."

"I was five years old!"

"So was I."

"I'm ten now, and I mean it, I want to marry you."

"We're still too young."

"Well, then, let's get married when we're older."

"Who says I'll want to marry you then?"

"You will," Yusuke said, cheeky as ever, with his cocky grin. "You love me."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do, otherwise you wouldn't be turning red."

Keiko turned her face away, furious at her treacherous face. "I.... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've never been good at lying, Keiko."

"Yeah, I know. You're always the one who lies."

"Ah, come on, that's not fair."

"No? Then I suppose you lying to the teacher today doesn't count."

"Teachers don't count. They're stupid authority figures who don't know what they're talking about. You're different, Keiko. You've always been different. Marry me, please."

"Why are you so keen on marrying me? Because I put up with you?"

"Well.... that's partially it, but mainly cuz I love you!"

"Okay, fine, I'll marry you!" Keiko said automatically, the words coming out without realizing it. Yusuke's triumphant grin was so wide, she almost regretted it. But then he leaned forward and pecked a kiss on her lips, and she dropped her sandwich in shock. 

Yusuke winked. "I have your word now. No take-backs!" He stood up and ran away. Keiko remained sitting on the ground, fighting the urge to chase him and hit him. 

"Idiot!" She blurted out at his distant figure. "I wouldn't really marry you, EVER!"

But alone now, she raised her fingers and touched her lips. And giggled, quietly, to herself. 

* * *

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME THERE?!"

"Well, we're engaged now--"

"IDIOT!" 

 _SMACK!_  Yusuke fell back on his haunches, his cheek smarting bright red, and yet still grinning stupidly. Keiko couldn't stand it. A few months after she agreed to his "proposal," Yusuke suddenly took great interest in checking out her underwear at almost every opportunity. It was mostly done in private, but the boy was developing a delinquent reputation in school and the neighborhood, so he didn't always refrain from lifting up her skirt in "public." Or at least, in a place where anyone could see them, not necessarily where lots of people are. 

Still, it drove Keiko crazy!

Months went by, and turned to years, and after Keiko twelfth birthday, she began developing breasts, much to her horror. Yusuke's boldness moved from skirt-lifting to breast-grabbing, and Keiko made it clear, for the thousandth time, that the slightest move out of line resulted in a direct smack to the face. 

Despite her efforts, and her yelling, the stupid boy kept it up, though he learned to space them out so as to catch her off guard. 

On her thirteenth birthday, he kissed her again. It was right after he sneaked up behind her and fondled her breasts, saying in a teasing tone, "Hey, nice melons!" She spun around, hand poised in the air, but he caught it and leaned in for a kiss. This one lasted longer than the first, and even had a bit of tongue.... Keiko shivered involuntarily, and for the first time, found herself kissing him back. They parted, and Yusuke grinned at her flushed face. 

"So.... still wanna marry me?"

"UGH!" Keiko pushed him away. "I never should have said yes!" She yelled as she stormed away. 

"I'm not giving up," Yusuke called. "Someday, you  _will_  marry me, Keiko Yukimura!"

* * *

_"Hey, Keiko! How's my lovely future wife_ _doing?"_

_"Keiko, marry me already!"_

_"Come on, Keiko, who else can be my future wife?"_

_"Hey, Mr. Yukimura, can I marry your daughter? HE SAID YES, KEIKO, SO WHY WON'T YOU?!"_

_"Marry me, Keiko, you know you want to!"_

Alone in the sanctity of her room, Keiko rubbed her temples. Fourteen years old, and her ten-year-old spur of the moment decision still haunted her. Yusuke's latest proposal reflected the one from last year, after a sudden make-out session. She had a hunch he planned it that way, to catch her off guard, and to get her excited. Stupid jerk! But what angered Keiko most was that those methods  _did_  excite her. If it wasn't for his cheeky grin and teasing words, she would gladly be lost in his arms and lips. On his fourteenth birthday, he made out with her outside his mom's apartment building, caressing her breasts, and murmuring about how much he loves her, and even nibbled her ear! Yusuke was hardly a romantic, but in stolen moments like those, she could almost believe he had it in him. 

But he wasn't her boyfriend. Not really. They never went on dates, and he never asked her out. No, no, he just had to cut to the chase and propose to her! And when they were children, no less! And she said yes, despite saying no ever since! And he was going down the wrong path of life, he was definitely not marriage material! And yet she still gladly made out with him!

And yet.... and yet.... 

_"Keiko, baby, I love you so much," Yusuke said, while biting on her lower lip. Keiko nearly melted away at the touch and at the softness of his voice. He never talked like this, forever putting on the tough_ _delinquent_ _act to the world, and even to her in public. But here, he_ _was Keiko's first kiss_ _, first boy, first … whatever. She relished the fantasy, no matter how insincere she sometimes feared it was. Yusuke kissed her softly, nearly sending her over the edge_ _._ _"Won't you say yes?"_

_"I thought I did," Keiko whispered, as he kissed along her neck._

_"Yes, but I_ _wanna_ _hear it again," he said. She could hear_ _the grin in his voice._

_"Yusuke, you're such a_ _n_ _\--"_

_"Idiot, alien, pervert, I know," Yusuke finished, raising his head, and winking at her. "But you still love me."_

_"I never said I did, only you say it, and half the time I don't_ _believe_ _you," Keiko retorted. They continued making out for a bit, then Yusuke slipped his hands under her bra. Before she could complain, he kissed her fiercely till she was out of breath. He winked at her, as he rubbed his fingers over her nipples._

_"No complaints, and no slapping. It's my birthday, you know," he said. "So... will you marry me?"_

_"Yusuke, I hate you!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_

Keiko sighed and buried her head in her arms. How could she say it to him, when he was so impossible? And how could she believe his sweet words when at school he treated her as a nuisance? No, he was her friend, her "friend with benefits," some might say, but he wasn't serious. He couldn't be. He was Yusuke, after all.

* * *

News of Yusuke Urameshi's sudden death hit Keiko like a train. It was not possible, not plausible, simply... not  _real_. Yusuke wasn't gone. He was going to pop up any minute, and laugh hysterically at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, and then later take Keiko back to their secret spot and give her the making-out session of her life to make up for scaring her half to death. Or maybe just grab her in front of everyone, and wildly propose to her for the millionth time. Yes, yes, he had to. Keiko would put up with any amount of public humiliation, if it only meant his return. 

But when they brought his lifeless body to the wake, reality doused her like a bucket of ice water. Yusuke's mom was silent, strangely timid and pale, curled up in the corner, hardly acknowledging her guests. Keiko's peers were also oddly subdued, even some of Yusuke's enemies, everyone too bewildered that the infamous, invincible Urameshi was actually dead. 

Halfway through the wake, Keiko broke down. Her classmates tried to hush her, but she couldn't help it. She began screaming and crying hysterically, wishing vainly to take back the harsh words she said that morning, wanting nothing more than to see his stupid grin, feel his lips, and hear him ask her to marry him.  _Oh, I will, I will, Yusuke, if you'll only come back to me!_

* * *

A few nights after his death, Keiko was still haunted by nightmares of him. Every night, he was walking away farther and farther from her reach, and every morning, her pillow was soaked from her tears. But then, one night, the dream changed. Yusuke talked to her, telling her that he can come back, but she had to promise to look after his body and make sure it doesn't get cremated. He wiped away her tears, and told her to hold on, and to wait till he found a way to get his body back. 

When she woke up, she touched her cheek in wonder. Her tears had been wiped away. It was real!

Thankfully, God or whoever was looking out for Yusuke's mom, too, because when Keiko visited her, she was informed that a little color had returned to his cheeks. A miracle just might happen!

* * *

The days before Yusuke came back to life was the most stressful time in Keiko's life, in hindsight. Not only did she recently protected his body from the terrible fire, resulting in her cutting her hair from the singed marks, but she even was randomly assaulted by a boy, a boy who acted hysterically at Yusuke's wake. And that boy was actually being possessed by Yusuke's ghost! 

It was a bizarre time in Keiko's life, at the very least, in hindsight, she ought to have been more prepared for later crazy events to come. 

* * *

They almost had sex the night Yusuke returned to life. After Keiko's "kiss of life," they embraced and began making out, for the first time on his bed. That, added to the tension of everything else that happened, heated things up quite swiftly, and soon Keiko found herself topless and in her underwear, and Yusuke wearing his briefs, as he grinded against her with every passionate kiss. Keiko felt like she was drowning and flying all at once, completely at ease with this boy, who was gone, suddenly come back to _life_. She would have gladly given up her virginity to him, gladly thrown all caution to the winds, she was so ecstatic of his return. 

Unfortunately, Yusuke's mom chose this moment to return home early.

Yusuke had clumsily reached into one of his jeans' pockets to pull out a condom (Keiko nearly shrieked at the sight, but he only grinned sheepishly). "What? At the rate we've been going, I figured it was better to be safe than sorry," he said matter-of-factly. 

"You were planning on getting in my pants from the start, weren't you?!" Keiko screamed, suddenly covering herself up for no reason. Yusuke laughed. 

"Keiko, after all the times I asked you to marry me, do you really think I was only ever interested in having sex? I wanted you to be my wife long before I knew what sex even was!" 

Keiko blushed and murmured acknowledgement to his point. Suddenly, he was kissing her again, and rubbing his hand between her legs. She gasped, and heard plastic rip. She peeked through her fingers and gaped, open-mouthed, as her boyfriend(?) slipped the condom along his--- 

"Hey, Yusuke, I'm hoooooome!"

The teenagers froze. Before they had time to act, Yusuke's door was thrown open, and his intoxicated mother staggered inside. She was ready to look at her seemingly dead-but-coming-back-to-life-soon son's body, but stopped short at the sight before her eyes: Her son, her baby boy, very much alive and  _naked_ , his hand on a still not completely covered up condom, leaning over his on again/off again girlfriend, that nice girl, Keiko. Both stark naked, both red-faced, both looking terrified. 

The older woman ordinarily would have thrown a tantrum on catching her son about to have sex, but she was so happy to find him alive, she threw herself on the boy, much to his and Keiko's wild embarrassment. Courtesy of her drunken state, she seemed completely unperturbed by their naked bodies, kissing her son over and over, apologizing for not being a good enough mother, and rambling about how proud she was that he was willing to use protection--- then, proceeded to lecture her thoroughly humiliated boy that how dare he decide to have sex BEFORE calling his mother, didn't he have any decency, etc. 

Needless to say, the spell was broken, and the two teens didn't bother trying to have sex again that night or for a long time afterwards.

But after they got dressed (both looking determinedly the other way, while Yusuke's mom chatted cheerfully from the kitchen), Yusuke still nodded his head to the door, and they headed outside to their familiar spot. And fell to making out again, as if nothing ever happened. 

* * *

Six months passed after Yusuke's mysterious "vacation" without a word from his mother or anyone. Keiko felt lonely and hurt. It was bad enough when Yusuke was dead; why did he have to disappear constantly, too? But then, while walking home from school, she saw his silhouette against the sunset. Her heart pounded and her breath caught in her throat. Yusuke! He grinned and said some smooth one-liner. 

That evening, Keiko gave him a blowjob. In return, he fingered her until she came, loudly muffled, her mouth buried into his jacket. He tried teasing her more by licking his fingers in front of her, but she ran off, flustered, calling him an idiot behind her back. 

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna marry you!"

* * *

_Who was this_ _Botan_ _character?_ Keiko frowned, irrationally angry at Yusuke. He wasn't serious about her, he never was, so why should she care? And yet.... Botan was pretty. Kinda older looking too, in a good way. Keiko ignored all Yusuke's protests, and even rejected his attempts to kiss her, feeling hurt and foolish. 

Yusuke was a teenaged boy, after all. It's only natural he'd start getting attracted to other girls. So why did she care? She remembered every one of his proposals, from the first tactless one when they were small children to the countless make-out sessions that erupted out of nowhere, and all the times he sounded so sincere, so romantic, so sexy... Keiko wiped away her tears angrily and continued about her school day. 

But then when the teachers turned into zombies who suddenly seemed interested in harming her, Botan showed up and helped her! Despite the crazy circumstances, Keiko tried to be the bigger person and ask the other girl straight up what her relationship was with Yusuke.  _My Yusuke_ , a voice whispered in her mind, but she ignored it. Botan brushed off the question so casually that for a wild moment Keiko wondered if she really had been imagining things. But then danger struck again, and she pushed her confused thoughts away. 

* * *

Oh. Botan was Yusuke's boss (sort of?) in a detective internship, and had absolutely no desire to date Yusuke (or, it was implied, be with him  _that way_ ). For the first time in weeks, Keiko could relax again. She even forgave her dumb "boyfriend" for ditching her at the movies, mainly because she and Botan almost were killed by a bunch of zombiefied adults. Still, she made Yusuke promise that he would be honest with her from now on, whenever he has to go on a "case." 

That night, after the town had been saved (and, indirectly, the world, though Keiko wasn't aware of that yet), she and Yusuke made out in their usual spot behind the apartment building. For a while, they were silent, to the point where Keiko almost felt a bit concerned. Yusuke looked up from kissing her cleavage to find her biting her lip and looking worried. 

"Keiko?", he asked, bewildered. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that.... usually, around this time, you start proposing to me..."

Yusuke grinned widely and Keiko flushed bright red. He squeezed her breasts and pressed closer to her against the wall, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Baby, does this mean--?"

"IT MEANS NOTHING, YOU MORON!" Keiko shouted, raising her hand to slap him. But he caught her hand expertly, and pinned it to the wall above her head, doing the same to her other hand when she tried again. She squirmed under his grasp, and glared at him. "What?", she snapped. 

"Nothing, you just look sexy as ever," Yusuke said, running his lips along her neck and collarbone. Then he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, and whispered, "Marry me, Keiko." He slipped a hand down her skirt, still firmly holding her arms above her head, and began fingering her. 

"…. I-I'll think about it."

* * *

It was after the Dark Tournament when Yusuke and Keiko finally made love. His mother left them alone, no questions asked, and they passionately made out in the solitude in his room, back on the bed that almost started it. They hardly said anything, just kept kissing and kissing as they undressed each other (or rather, Yusuke practically ripped their clothes off himself, but Keiko attempted to do her part), and finally fell into position, and Yusuke had the condom on and then was inside her at last. 

Keiko clung to the boy who died and returned to life, to the boy who shaped her entire sexual experience, to the boy she watched with her own eyes almost die time and time again in that awful Tournament, to the boy she loved. Yes, she loved him! And she said it, over and over again, drowning herself in the joy and pain of finally saying after all these years, an entire decade of her life, the last two years of make-out sessions and sexual activities, finally leading to this, to this completeness. 

They made love, loudly and roughly, throughout the whole night, and almost every night for the next few months. Yusuke was like the ocean: one moment, gentle and tender, the next, intense and intimidating, and Keiko adored every moment of it. They must have tried nearly every possible position in the book all throughout that first intense night (Yusuke had a particular fondness for taking her from behind, much to Keiko's secret embarrassed pleasure), and continued testing out various positions for the next few months. Over time, they even developed keen interest in pleasuring each other with their mouths, and would even affectionately fight over who goes first, that is, before discovering the convenience of the "69" position. It became an instant favorite, though they put up the pretense of bickering before falling into place. 

Keiko was on cloud-nine, those few happy months of peace. Even Yusuke was so lost in the pleasures of sex, he sometimes forgot all about his infamous proposals, though from time to time, he'd catch her off guard with one. He'd be pounding into her from behind, then pull her up by her hair and whisper it in her ear, or he'd say it with a full mouth while eating her out (usually causing her squeak in alarm while HER mouth was full of his cock), or he'd say it while spanking her, kissing her cheek, or licking her nipples. Each time, Keiko stubbornly said, "Idiot," or "You know what I said, Yusuke," or "Maybe," while grinning cheekily. It became a strange, integral part of their pillow talk; Yusuke would propose while doing something kinky, and Keiko would play along nonchalantly. Yusuke would then growl and bite her until she'd cave in with a quiet (or loud) "Yes," and then return to tender lovemaking. 

One night, he was playing up the rough lover aspect so much, that Keiko practically melted under his gaze and touch. Keiko may play the good girl at school, but here, in her best friend's bed, she could truly become the world's biggest tease. 

Yusuke palmed her ass, as he pounded into her, and groaned, scraping his nails against her skin. "Marry me, damn you, Keiko, marry me!" 

Keiko turned sideways to look behind and smirked at the tough guy. "Or what, big boy?"

Yusuke grinned evilly, growled, and pulled out of her, and leaned over to the bedside table where he pulled out a tube. He poured some onto his hands, and rubbed them all along her ass, including in her hole.... "I'll punish you, princess," he said huskily, sliding inside her ass. He spanked her hand, and began taking her anally. 

Keiko groaned, clawing at the sheets beneath her. Panting, she cried out, "Ohhhh, Yusuke! If you'll always fuck me like that, then I'll definitely marry you!"

"Is that so?" A sudden burst of speed, and Yusuke was slamming into her harder than ever. 

"YES!" Keiko screamed, practically a puddle underneath her lover. 

He slipped out again, and pulled off the condom, and slipped back into her pussy... bareback! Keiko nearly shrieked in surprise, but Yusuke covered her mouth. "Punishment's not over, beautiful," he whispered harshly into her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll want me to come all over the insides of your sweet pussy.... but I'll pull out before that, and it'll drive you crazy."

"Bring it on, Urameshi," Keiko panted, and consequently cried out in ecstasy as he obliged. As promised, he pulled out and came all over her back instead. Then he flipped her over and buried his mouth between her legs to make sure she gets her orgasm. And she did, though it's quite possible that the entire apartment building heard Yusuke Urameshi's name screamed over and over for quite a while... 

* * *

The second time Yusuke died had little effect on Keiko, for his spirit animal, Pu, was unconscious for only a few moments before glowing bright blue and flying away. Keiko and Shizuru found themselves chasing after the little blue creature rather than worrying over whether their friends were okay. 

Hours later, after getting filled in on details by Botan and Genkai, Keiko waited with baited breath for Yusuke and the others to come out of the cave. Her heart clenched, reminding her of the Dark Tournament, the waiting for the results.... 

Suddenly, in the dim light of dawn, four figures came walking out of the cave. Kuwabara's tall figure, Hiei's short and dark stature, Kurama's stooped figure helping up--- 

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed, ignoring the bewildered voices around her. She didn't care that he looked different, that he was covered in long hair and strange tattoos. She'd know Yusuke anywhere. She threw her arms around him, and clung to him. Tentatively, Yusuke embraced her back. 

That night, they didn't have sex, just cuddled and kissed and talked all night long. 

* * *

_"So... you're a demon?"_

Keiko's head rang with the mind-blowing conversation she'd just had with Yusuke. He told her the whole truth, how his ancestral father awakened in his blood, how he was needed to go to the Demon World again to partake in some great war, and confront his "father" and to find himself. 

The fact that the boy she loved and had made love to was part demon didn't really bother Keiko. If anything, it made a little too much sense.  _"You're.... You're an alien, Yusuke!"_  Her childhood accusation floated in the back of her mind, and she smiled wryly.  _I wasn't too far off_ _..._ But what truly bothered her, what angered her, was that Yusuke was leaving her again. That he was convinced he was didn't belong in the Human Realm, and he was a monster or some bullshit. 

As a result of her anger, she'd said some passive-aggressively cruel stuff to Yusuke and left without a proper goodbye, not even a make-out session or sex. She regretted that and wished she had swallowed her pride and gave Yusuke some good reason to return to her sooner. 

But then, that boy was full of surprises. 

He showed up at her house, specifically her parents' restaurant, to order dinner. Mr. Yukimura was wonderfully receptive of his favorite customer, but Keiko hid her relief under a cool veil. She prepared Yusuke's dinner, keenly aware that he was watching her every move, then handed him his food and turned to leave. But he had ahold of her hand and asked to wait. 

She sat down reluctantly. Her heart pounded, but she felt weary. It hurt too much, to hear him talk so casually, it hurt to feel like all of their secret times together, from stolen kisses to passionate sex, was all for naught. He was leaving. What did it matter what he had to say now?

"In three years, I'll be eighteen. I'll have finished all my work and I'll come back for you."

"And then what?" Keiko asked in a bored voice. 

Yusuke took hold of her hand, turned her so they were facing each other and said, in an earnest, sincere voice, "And then, let's get married."

Perhaps it was because it reminded of her of when they were eating lunch together, when they were ten years old, or perhaps it was because it had been so long since he asked her when he wasn't doing something kinky, but Keiko was thrown off her guard. She stared at the boy who changed her life, who drove her crazy, who scared her, whom she loved more than life itself.... then, sighed, and muttered, "Nice try, Yusuke."

She suddenly felt tired and started heading for bed. "Keiko, you know that I love you, right?" He called out after her. 

"Yeah, yeah, idiot," she said. 

Before he left, Yusuke went upstairs after her (Keiko assumed he got permission from her dad, though she had no idea how), and kissed her in the dark. When she murmured about whether he wanted sex, he shook his head. 

"I don't want you to think I'm only after that, even now. No, I'll wait, and I'll be back in three years, and we'll get married. Finally." 

"Who says I'll be waiting for you, stupid? Three years is a long time to keep a girl waiting."

"You'll wait for me, Keiko. You'll wait even if I don't ask you to." 

Keiko sighed and kissed the silly boy, ignoring the voice in her head confirming what he said. They then hugged each other, tightly, and he left. 

Outside her window, he waved a signal, reminding her that he'd be true to his word, and walked away into the darkness. 

* * *

Three years passed. Keiko had graduated high school, and had almost given up on Yusuke ever coming back to her. The deadline had not quite passed (he'd promised at sunset), but resignation was threatening to overwhelm the girl. She had developed a reputation in high school for turning down every single suitor and never once even trying to go on any dates. Many of her peers took it as her acting like a prude, or having too high of standards. Keiko used to secretly smirk, having the secret of losing her virginity at fifteen years old, while her seventeen, eighteen peers were still desperately trying to get their first kiss. But by now, she was a little too used to it.

That afternoon, Yusuke's old friends, now on good terms with Keiko, waited on the beach with her. The ocean lapped small waves over her feet, but she barely noticed. The sun was disappearing on the horizon, and still no Yusuke. No Yusuke, who returned from the dead twice, no Yusuke, who vanished on a six-month-long training camp with Genkai, no Yusuke, who proposed to her countless times since they were kids. 

Yusuke.... 

Suddenly, Keiko was shouting, screaming out all her frustrations, all her pain, all her hurt feelings over the years, willing her words to be heard by the world, and most of all, by Yusuke. She didn't really believe her angry words, but it felt good to let it all out. Tears threatened to take over her outburst, when a familiar voice rang out. 

She looked up and across the beach, in the shadows of the fading red sun, was the boy of her dreams. Keiko's feet began moving slowly on their own, then she was running faster and faster and threw herself onto Yusuke, knocking him off his feet. 

"One of us has gotten athletic while I've been gone," he groaned under her. She didn't say anything, just kissed him, deeply, sweetly. 

And then the ocean wave washed over them and ruined the moment. 

But that night would definitely make up for the last three years' worth of lonely nights. 

While Yusuke held Keiko against his chest, both of them still panting and sweating, he asked her the same question he'd never given up on asking. 

"Yes, you stupid jerk, I'll marry you," Keiko said firmly. She glared up at him. "What took you so long?"

Yusuke laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. 


End file.
